El Precio de la Paz
by DrGerli
Summary: Dia #1 del FicTober de Macross (Anillo) Shammy, Kim y Vanessa se encuentran con algo inusual en la zona comercial de la ciudad dentro del SDF-1


¿Aquel no es el Cabo Jenius? —preguntó la joven oficial mientras acomodaba el fino marco de anteojos sobre su nariz.

Sus dos compañeras miraron en aquella dirección y ahogaron un grito. —¡Es el! —gritó entusiasmada Shammy viendo cómo el joven de cabello azul doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista —¿Creen que…?

—Vamos a seguirlo. —exclamó Kim tomando del brazo a Vanessa de forma que la joven no tuvo otra opción que ir forzosamente tras sus dos compañeras.

Casi habían perdido al piloto de combate de vista cuando Kim lo vió entrar fugazmente a una tienda en la parte más exclusiva del centro comercial que habían instalado en las entrañas de la enorme fortaleza de combate.

—Entró a esa tienda. —exclamó la joven señalando la vidriera con el dedo.

—Pero… esa es una joyería. —dijo confundida Shammy. —¿Que hace un piloto de combate entrando a una tienda como esa?

—Excelente pregunta y corre por nuestra cuenta averiguarlo. ¿Verdad Vanessa?

La mujer suspiró y miró su reloj pulsera. —Pero que sea rápido. —dijo. —Nuestro turno empieza pronto y no quiero que Misa nos grite por llegar tarde.

—Será rápido, tu no te preocupes. —prometió la joven. —Vamos.

Las tres chicas se acercaron al escaparate de la tienda y se asomaron al cristal de la forma mas disimulada que pudieron (Pero igual atrajeron las miradas de varios transeúntes que miraban confundidos el comportamiento sospechoso de las jóvenes)

Por entre los maniquies y bustos de piedra blanca que se usaban para mostrar las diferentes joyas y collares a la venta vieron al piloto de combate inclinado sobre uno de los mostradores de cristal mientras una de las empleadas le mostraba ciertos objetos que el joven miraba confundido.

—¿Será un regalo? —preguntó Shammy.—¿El Cabo Jenius tendrá novia?

—¿Ehh? —exclamaron Kim y Vanessa simultáneamente. —¿Será posible?

—Podríamos preguntarle al Teniente Ichijyo. —propuso la joven de anteojos. —El debería saber algo.

Volvieron a mirar hacia el interior de la tienda y vieron que Max se tomaba los cabellos y hacía un gesto con la mano hacia la vendedora. —Algo está pasando ahí dentro y quiero saber que se trata. —dijo Kim decidida. —Vamos a entrar.

Antes de que sus dos amigas pudieran hacer algo para detenerla o disuadirla la joven entró a la tienda y se dirigió hacia una de las vitrinas a un lado de donde se encontraba el piloto de combate. De inmediato sus dos compañeras entraron tras ella y se pusieron a su lado.

—Bienvenidas. —dijo el propietario acercándose a las tres muchachas. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? ¿Están buscando algo en especial?

—Solo vamos a mirar un poco, muchas gracias. —respondió Vanessa haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano.

—Por supuesto.

Las tres chicas simularon admirar los collares y aretes que estaban en exposición tras el cristal de la vitrina mientras lanzaban miradas por sobre sus hombros en dirección hacia el Cabo Jenius. —¿Qué es lo que está discutiendo con la empleada? —preguntó Kim. —No veo bien que tiene en la mano.

—Esos… esos son. —dijo Shammy sorprendida. —¿Anillos de boda...?

—¿Ehhh? —volvieron a exclamar sus dos amigas.

Mientras tanto Max sacudió la cabeza y devolvió la pequeña cajita de nácar recubierta en terciopelo que contenía el par de anillos de oro con unas pequeñas piedras preciosas engarzadas. —Son hermosos. —dijo. —Pero jamás podría comprarlos con mi salario actual. ¿No tiene algo más… económico?

Ahora fué el turno de la empleada de suspirar. —Lo siento Cabo. —dijo. —Debería considerarse con suerte al haber encontrado estos… incluso habiendo recibido suministros en los últimos días luego de regresar a La Tierra, los metales preciosos como el Oro y la Plata no son prioridad para los administradores del Bureau de Comercio.

—Me lo imagino. —respondió Max abatido.

—¿Y qué tal si pide un crédito a la milicia? —preguntó la joven sin darse por vencida. —Escuché que las tasas de interés no son muy elevadas.

El joven volvió a rascarse la cabeza. —Es que… realmente no se si podria darme un lujo como este. —dijo señalando los anillos.

—Cabo… un compromiso no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. —lo increpó la vendedora cruzándose de brazos. —¿Acaso cree que su prometida no vale un pequeño sacrificio como este?

—¡Claro que lo vale!. —respondió el piloto con convicción. —Pero… lo que sucede es…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más las tres conejitas del puente lo rodearon ante la confundida mirada de la vendedora, quien retrocedió un par de pasos tras la vitrina.

—¿Está usted comprometido? —preguntó Shammy casi gritando. —¿En serio? ¡Es maravilloso!

Max retrocedió asustado pero reconoció de inmediato a las tres jóvenes con quienes hablaba casi a diario por la radio de su Valkyria. —Que… ¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—Es nuestro dia libre también, Cabo. —respondió Kim. —Bueno… menos de un día, pero ya entiende el punto. ¿Está eligiendo un anillo de compromiso? —preguntó señalando el par de anillos sobre la vitrina.

Max suspiró. —Si… es decir no, bueno la verdad es que…

—Cabo… puede confiar en nosotras para todo lo que necesite. —dijo Shammy tomando la pequeña cajita entre sus delicados dedos. —Estos anillos de oro son preciosos… le aseguro que a su prometida le encantarán. —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—Coincido con lo que dice mi compañera. —afirmó Kim. —Debería comprarlos de inmediato y declararse lo más pronto posible, al fin y al cabo estamos en guerra.

—Tiene toda la razón, oficial Kim. —coincidió el Capitán Global mirando los anillos que sostenía su subordinada. —Ocasiones como estas son únicas en la vida; debería pensarlo detenidamente cabo.

Las tres chicas y el joven piloto saltaron en su sitio y se pusieron en posición de firmes de inmediato. —¡Señor! —exclamó Max haciendo el saludo militar correspondiente. —No me habia dado cuenta…

—En descanso Cabo. —dijo Global respondiendo el saludo. —Siento haber interrumpido su R&R pero es importante que hable con usted en persona. Supongo que verlo en esta tienda confirma lo dicho por el Teniente Ichijyo… ¿En verdad que se va a casar con una Meltrandi?

—¿Ehhh? —gritaron las chicas del puente al unísono.

—Si Señor. —respondió Max con seriedad. —Estoy decidido.

El Capitán Bruno J Gloval se acomodó la gorra y suspiró profundamente. —Me lo imaginaba… con estas cosas no se pueden hacer bromas y menos en tiempos oscuros como los que nos han tocado vivir. ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—¿Que cosa, Señor? —respondió Max confundido.

—¿va a comprar esos anillos o no? Como dice la oficial Shammy, son perfectamente adecuados para el compromiso y yo también estoy seguro que le encantarían a cualquier mujer… sea humana o alienígena.

—Es que… no me alcanza el dinero. —reconoció Max poniéndose un poco colorado.

—Oh. —respondió el Capitán Global. —Vaya… siento haberlo importunado Cabo.

Antes que Max pudiera decir algo mas Vanessa se aclaró la garganta e hizo el saludo militar. —Permiso para hablar, Señor. —dijo.

—Por supuesto… ¿Que sucede, Oficial Vanessa? —preguntó el veterano Capitán.

—Capitán, creo que esta es una oportunidad única para iniciar un proceso de paz con los Zentradi. —dijo.

Global asintió. —Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo. —afirmó. —Una boda entre las dos especies podría servir de puente para iniciar las conversaciones de paz que tanto anhelamos… bueno, al menos algunos en la milicia así lo quieren, otros no están tan entusiasmados con esa perspectiva.

—Más razón entonces para dar prioridad a este asunto. —dijo Vanessa.

—¿Que quiere decir? —preguntó confundido el Capitán.

—Creo que usted… es decir la milicia debería auspiciar esta boda. —dijo.

—¿Auspiciar…? —preguntó Global.

—Osea que usted debería comprarle el anillo al Cabo Jenius. —dijo Kim comprendiendo de pronto.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Shammy dando un saltito. —¡Es una idea excelente!

El Capitán Global suspiró profundamente, luego miró a sus subordinadas y seguidamente al Cabo Primero Max, quien lo miraba igual de confundido. Por primera vez desde que aceptara el mando de aquella nave se sintió completamente derrotado.

—De acuerdo. —dijo volviéndose hacia la empleada mientras sacaba su billetera. —Todo sea por la paz. —agregó extendiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

Las chicas del puente saltaron y festejaron de alegría mientras felicitaban al futuro esposo con palmadas en la espalda.


End file.
